batman_anarkyfandomcom-20200213-history
Laurel Lance (Earth-2)
For her Earth One counterpart, see Laurel Lance (Earth One). For other people who used the "Canary" identity, see Canary. Dinah Laurel Lance '''(born November 15, 1985), simply known as '''Laurel Lance,' '''is a lawyer based in Gotham City, daughter of the late Quentin Lance and Dinah Lance, estranged sister of Sara Lance and ex-girlfriend of Oliver Queen. Her father died when she was only ten years old and she grieved for months and she became estranged from her sister in the process. She later met the love of her life, Oliver Queen, and the two fell in love, however, Oliver went on a boat trip with his father and was lost at sea and presumed dead. Laurel was over struck with grief and also later learned that before he was lost at sea, he cheated on her with Felicity Smoak. After graduating from law school, Laurel moved to Gotham City and became a legal aid attorney. She also later became associated with Spoiler's Team and worked with her as her legal support. In 2015, residents from another universe known as Earth One met the team and the aided in getting them home. However, one person known as Caitlin Snow stayed as she was searching for a cure for her mother and she joined the team. Biography Early Life Dinah Laurel Lance was born to Quentin and Dinah Lance on November 15, 1985. Two years later, her younger sister Sara was born. When she was eight years old, Laurel met Oliver Queen in grade school and the two became best friends and were always together. In her teenage years, she began developing a crush on Oliver and the two eventually began a relationship, however, unknown to Laurel, he cheated on her many times and actually got a girl named Felicity Smoak pregnant. Laurel's sister Sara, still driven with the grief of her father's death, shot and killed an officer and then went into hiding, estranging her from her family. "Death" of Oliver Queen Oliver later wanted to get away from Felicity, not ready to be a father, and just lead Laurel to believe that he wanted to go on a simple boat trip with his father. She believed him and the day he was leaving she visited the dock to see him off. She asked how long he would be gone and he replied that it would only be three weeks and he would be back before she knew it. Just before he boarded Laurel gave him a photo of her to make sure that he wouldn't get lonely. He thanked her with a kiss and boarded The Queen's Gambit. The next day, whilst Laurel was studying she noticed a report on the Gambit and turned up the volume only to find out that it had sunk to the bottom of the ocean and it is unknown if anyone survived. Laurel broke down into tears and her mother attempted to comfort her. At Oliver and Robert's funerals, it revealed to Laurel by Oliver's mother that he had many affairs and she was heartbroken and obtained a growing hatred for Oliver but still felt a huge loss. Personality Laurel is a very headstrong woman. No matter who or what stands in her way, she will always aim to find justice for those in need. She is also a very romantic person as when she and Oliver were dating she would always shower him with love and gifts, even if he didn't deserve it. Abilities * '''High-Level Intellect/Master Lawyer: '''Laurel is a very skilled lawyer and was able to graduate law school at the top of her class. She is also the former district attorney of Gotham City and when she moved back to Star City, was able to quickly make her way up the ranks to become the assistant district attorney. ** '''Expert Interrogator/Torturer: '''Laurel is capable of interrogating a grown man and is also exceptionally talented at forcing information out of captors on missions. As a lawyer, she was taught the art of interrogation in law school. Appearances ''Batman: Anarky Season 2 * "Welcome To Earth Two" * "Escape From Earth Two" Green Arrow Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth Two Category:Vigilantes Category:Humans Category:Members of Spoiler's Team